


In the end, it's not

by ignition



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignition/pseuds/ignition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro has never been one for dramatics, sure he might have had his moments of over-reacting, but overly emotional and exaggerating is not something he does. So when he comes to, it’s to more of a <i>well that’s more than I hoped for</i> than <i>oh my god I thought I was going to die</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end, it's not

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw The Avengers: Age of Ultron last week, and I just couldn't leave it like that because I absolutely loved Pietro Maximoff's character and, yeah.
> 
> Never thought my first fan-fic on here would be something like this, but I hope you enjoy and agree with me that this is the truth and nothing else is.

It burns, like bee stings burn, where the bullets hit him across his chest, arms and thighs. It’s not the worst pain he’s had, not even close. In actuality, other than the burning, and pounding of his head there’s not much he has to complain about, the numbness takes care of everything else he should feel. Which probably isn’t a good sign at all. There are voices, though the words are muffled, like spoken through a veil, like there’s a blanket over him obscuring every sensation there is to feel.

Perhaps he should be scared, at the blankness, at the world that for once seems like it’s running ahead without him. There is no fear though, for the first time in years he feels like finally he can breathe and let go. Give in and stand back. 

Nothing fades into blackness. There’s just vast blank space, white noise covering the sound of everything else until there’s nothing at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pietro has never been one for dramatics, sure he might have had his moments of over-reacting, but overly emotional and exaggerating is not something he does. So when he comes to, it’s to more of a _well that’s more than I hoped_ _for_ than _oh my god I thought I was going to die._ He’s been close to death before and metaphorically jumping out of a coffin with a fist in the air gets old after the first time. 

The first thing he notices, other than the obvious continued existence, is the cannula in his arm, or rather, the itching feeling of his skin trying to heal around it. Sighing he sits up, pulls it out and kicks off the thin blanket someone has draped over his lower body. It’s not very cold, despite him wearing one of those white papery aprons that does nothing to conserve body heat. He’s quick to pull that one off too, he doesn’t care if he’s naked – he will not be consciously seen in one of those abominations.

It only takes a few seconds for him to get a proper look around the room he’s situated in and visit the toilet, which is longer than it usually would take. But he did just wake from a little slumber party with death, so maybe it’s not that strange that he’s not yet up to speed.

“Where’s my sister?” He asks the first person he sees outside the door, which conveniently enough seems to be some sort of nurse, judging by the clothes.

“Mr. Maximoff!” Is the response, though to Pietro’s disappointment her surprise seems to have more to do with his lack of clothing than his sudden appearance. He gives her a curt smile.

“I would probably be able to find her faster than you could tell me, but she has a history of violence when it comes to me and bare skin.” Scratching his chest absently he stares at the woman as she processes his words.

“I’m sure we can find something for you to wear.” Is the response he receives and, with more composure than he’s prone to show, he follows behind her as she leads the way forward. Ignoring the people they pass and their blatant stares is far easier.

It takes an annoying ten minutes before he’s finally taken to the room where Wanda is supposedly at and-

“Brate!” She says before anything, and Pietro walks into her opening arms before she’s managed a step forward.

“Neću te ostaviti. Ne još.”

”Good.”

He allows a few kisses over his face before backing off, he did almost die after all, he probably wouldn’t be in a much better condition in her shoes. They’re not alone though, and as much as he loves his sister he isn’t interested in an audience. He could not be any more tired of people observing his every action.

“Captain” He greets, tipping an imaginary hat.

“Glad to see you up and alert again Maximoff!” He says with enough authority in his voice that Pietro can taste the military background, as if Captain America had launched his own fragrance of Freedom and had sprayed it all around him.

Snorting, Pietro raises an eyebrow at him. “Pička ti materina.” He mutters, but feels his smile threatening to shine through. It takes all he has to hold it back and just stare narrow eyed at the other man.

The light punch in his arm is expected, and so is the _“Language Pietro!”_ hissed at him, both curtesy of Wanda.

What isn’t expected is the grimace on Steve Rogers' face then and a groan barely loud enough to be heard over the hand that rises to rub at his face, and Pietro can’t help but wonder if it was what he said or if it was something else entirely.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brate! - Brother!  
> Neću te ostaviti. Ne još. - I'm not leaving you. Not yet.  
> Pička ti materina. - Motherfucker
> 
> This is Romanian, which I decided might be the language of Transia (which is the country the Maximoff twins were raised in in the comics), though Romani is another likely contender. If I'm wrong, well, shit.
> 
> EDIT: I have nicely enough been informed that the twins most likely speak Serbian for their mother tongue. So all Romanian has been traded with Serbian! Yay!


End file.
